powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Corbett
MichaelAs revealed in the episode "Dream Battle". "Mike" Corbett was the one who pulled the Quasar Saber containing the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger powers, and was the one intended to be the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger. However, an ensuing battle forces him to hand the saber to his younger brother, Leo Corbett as he falls into an abyss to his assumed death. However, he is later revived and becomes the second Magna Defender after the original Magna Defender sacrificed his life to save Terra Venture. History Mike was one of the security personnel assigned to the space station Terra Venture, acting as Commander Stanton's second in command. During a training exercise, he encountered a girl named Maya, who had emerged through a spatial rift from the planet Mirinoi. Accompanying her, he and several others pulled the five Quasar Sabers from their stones. Furio, who was attempting to take the sabers, became enraged and began turning the planet into stone. As they attempted to escape, Mike fell into an abyss that Furio created. Mike was able to pass his Quasar Saber to Leo before he fell. As Mike fell into the abyss, the Magna Defender spotted him and stopped Mike's fall using his Magna Sword. Needing to escape and the strength to defeat Scorpius, the Magna Defender possessed Mike's body. Mike's spirit influenced the Magna Defender by causing him pain when he did something that was morally wrong. The Magna Defender later freed Mike by sacrificing himself . When Leo considered giving Mike the Red Quasar Saber back, Mike refused, saying it was Leo's destiny to become the Red Ranger, even speculating that he had only been the one to draw the Saber from the stone so that he could pass it on to his brother. The spirit of the Magna Defender later appeared to Mike and gave him a Morpher that allowed him to become the new Magna Defender, telling him that it was his own destiny . Mike became a loyal ally to the Lost Galaxy Rangers. Terra Venture attempted to escape the Lost Galaxy by entering through an open portal. The portal was closing and the station was not fast enough. Mike sacrificed his powers, and nearly killing himself in the process, to hold open the portal long enough to let the space station through. Super Megaforce Years later, Mike's powers were fully restored and he became the Magna Defender once more and returned with the Galaxy Rangers as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Magna Defender - Mega Defender= Zords *Defender Torozord **Torozord }} Ranger Key The Magna Defender Ranger Key is Mike’s personal Ranger Key. This key is mainly used by Orion (Super Megaforce Silver) who uses it to fight as the Magna Defender. *Among several changes as he and the others fought against Emperor Mavro . Family *Leo Corbett - Younger Brother Notes *The Magna Defender Morpher was actually a repainted version of the previously unused Gosei Sentai Dairanger's changer device, the Aura Changer. It was never in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. It is not the same as his Sentai counterpart's Bull Riot from Gingaman. *He shares his first name with Mike of Power Rangers Samurai and Super Samurai. *He is the first hero to morph by calling out his designation/color followed by the word "power", without the word for what he is (defender) or "ranger" (in his own case, "Magna Power"). This is followed by Ryan Mitchell, Eric Myers, and Antonio Garcia. *Mike and the Magna Defender are considered to be the first Ranger or Ranger-esque ally to become his or her own zord. This concept would later be used for the entire team of Power Rangers Mystic Force. *Russell Lawrence is five years younger than his on-screen younger brother Danny Slavin. *In the Japanese Dub of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Mike is voiced by Hiroshi Tsuchida who previously played Saizou in Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. *Despite being a Ranger-Like Ally, he uses a morpher to transform. *Mike is the first ranger to be the older brother of the Red Ranger. Followed by Levi Weston of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Appearances **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also * Magna Defender - Mike's predecessor with whom at one point he shared a body with. References Category:PR Allies Category:Ranger-like allies Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Galaxy Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Black Ranger Category:PR Second-in-command Category:Soldiers Category:Rangers with Zord forms Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Fire-elemental PR Ranger Category:PR Non-Color Names Category:GSA